


In Case of Sniffles

by Infiniteleft



Series: Our Lives Together [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mild Allergic Reactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infiniteleft/pseuds/Infiniteleft
Summary: Daina didn't expect to regret going out shopping with Ruby. Now she does.





	

If one had to place blame on anyone for this situation, Daina would most absolutely place it on Ruby. If only she hadn't ask for her opinion on which to give Avanna, she wouldn't have been in this mess.

Ruby would defend herself by saying she forgot therians had enhanced senses of smell, and that Daina never had such a strong reaction to anything as long as she'd known her.

Regardless of who was to blame, Daina was currently sitting on the couch in what Cyva decided to dub "tissue mountain" waiting on Cyan, Al, and Sonika to return with another box of tissues and hopefully something to clear her sinuses.

 _It won't be a moment too soon._ Cyva thought to herself, mildly amused as Daina let out another sneeze, Ruby offering a napkin which the fox silently took. _Poor lass. Now if Dex shows up... heh, maybe he'll have an idea what to do._ As if her prayers were answered, said wolf-kindred opened the door and dropped his backpack onto the floor, leaning his head against the wall, flailing his hand about searching for the upper lock. Right as he found it and locked it, Daina sneezed again.

" _Bless you._ " Dex chorused with the entire room then froze. Slowly raising his head and turning around, he stared at the small gathering in the living room. "...why is there so many people in my house...?"

Daina sank down lower into the couch, pouting. "Ish's all Wuby's fault! Ib shee haben't 'ave giben me that thingk to smell, I woubn't be here." She blinked. "My eyebs burns, my thoat hurts, my nosesh iches, and it'sch mi-sure-rey!" She let out a loud gasp, paused, and let out a tiny sigh. "I hate-ch you all."

Dex's expression became one of confusion. Trying to mask it, he smiled and tilted his head slightly. "I have no idea what you just said but I'm going to assume it's something about the fact I can't understand you..." He turned to Cyva, awaiting explanation. She sighed, trying to hide her amusement at the whole situation. "So they went out shopping to get Avanna a celebratory 'you got a new job' gift, but I guess Daina was allergic to one of the perfumes or something. Or maybe it's just her sensitivity to everything -- I don't know, I'm not a therian or an expert on you folk -- but either way, she's having a sneezing fit and you're out of tissues."

Dex let out a quiet "oooooh" in understanding and looked back to Daina. "Have you tried Orivin?" At Daina's confused expression, he explained. "The stuff you prefer to refer to as a 'nose squirty thing'." He huffed when that didn't help. "...c'mere, let me show you."

Daina finally got up off the couch, disturbing the many wads of tissues lying about and tramped after Dex into the bathroom, squinting in the bright light. He poked his head into the cabinet under the sink, digging around in an attempt to find what Daina decided would be her lord and saviour.

While that pair attempted to remedy her situation, Cyva and Ruby jumped at the sudden banging on the door. "We're back!" Cyan's voice called out. Ruby went to open the door and her jaw dropped upon seeing the trio. "Jesus, did you three leave _anything_ in the store?"

Al strode past her and dumped his armload of boxes onto the couch. "Nope, cleared them out." Ruby went to grab and relive some of Sonika's load before she dropped them all over the hallway, shaking her head. "You know she doesn't need that many, right?"

"She might not need them now, but who knows if an accident like this will happen again!" Cyva shook her head at her cousin's statement. "Cyan, I'm pretty sure this is more than enough to last Daina several lifetimes."

"Dex is a therian, too! It could happen to him!"

"This is still too much tissues."

"What are we going to do with them, then? I'm not going to just up and return them after seeing the look on the manager's face..."

"See, now isn't tha -- what are.... there's more people here." Dex stopped in the doorway, staring at everyone. "There wasn't this many people here before. Stop multiplying!" Daina sniffled and poked her head around Dex, ears dropping slightly at the sight of all the tissue boxes. "Did you --"

"Clear out the entire store? Yes, they did." Cyva didn't bother hiding her amusement this time. "What we're going to do with them now, I don't know. Can you make origami with tissues?"

"You could try?" Was all Dex was able to manage before another knock came from the open doorway. Avanna peered inside, blinking at the utter chaos. "Uh... is this a bad time?" Daina all but shoved Dex out of the way and picked up the small gift bag sitting out on the kitchen counter. Stuffing it into her hands, Daina rested a hand on her shoulder, looking her dead in the eye. "You have no idea what I went through to get you that so you better enjoy it."

The elf was obviously confused and looked at Ruby helplessly. Shrugging, Ruby offered her a smile. "Do you want some tissues to go with that?"

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes I want to touch base on. One, I don't know 100% for sure what Dex is, but I'm guessing he's a wolf. Two, therian -- it's a word referring to animal folk. Three, no, Daina's sinus problem didn't go away immediately. The nasal spray did help but she still did have a little bit of sniffling after this fic ended.
> 
> Also, you would not believe how much googling I had to do for this. Certainly a lot more than I thought I would! If you notice any errors with my spelling/grammar, please let me know. orz
> 
> Thanks to my best friend for some assistance with some details of this fic. Enjoy your gosh dang fluff, man. Hopefully that'll erase that bad fanart in no time.


End file.
